Love Music
by MadScientistV
Summary: Yugi has been up to something the past hour with his music up loud and YamiAtem wants to know what it is. What he sees isn't what he expected. Two songs, Too Lost In you:Pussycat Dolls and Buttons:Sugababes I OWN NOTHING YuGiOh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi


Hello! This is my first story on I just hope everyone will like it. I Do Not Own any YuGiOh characters, they belong to Kazuki Takahashi. The song 'Buttons' belongs to Pussycats and the song 'Too Lost In You' belongs to Sugababes. This does have yaoi and I pray it does not get taken off.

Too Lost In You

Yugi stood in his room with his CD player on and his favorite song playing. He sang along quietly as he cleaned his room. It was a very hot day so Yugi was only wearing short, blue jean shorts and a tank top. As he cleaned, he danced along swaying his hips and bobbing his head. "I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, uh huh, but you keep fronting, uh, saying what you're gonna do to me, uh huh, but I aint seen nothing. I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe, uh huh, but you keep fronting, uh, saying what you're gonna do to me, uh huh, but I aint seen nothing."

Sugoruko looked up at the ceiling from the shop and shook his head, sighing. Yami, who had recently got his own body and helped Sugoruko with the shop, looked up from the counter where he was cleaning the glass.

"What is Yugi listening to?" He asked, looking at Sugoruko.

"A girl rap band Tea got him into. I think they're called the 'Pussycat Dolls'." Sugoruko replied. "It's junk if you ask me." The old man drooled as he fantasized about the clothes the singers might wear.

Yami shook his head at the older man. "He must be cleaning his room." The once pharaoh looked back up at the ceiling. 'I had no idea Yugi would listen to this kind of sexual music.' He frowned. 'Tea… what have you done to my innocent Yugi?'

Yugi came out of his room carrying a basket of dirty clothes from the past few days. He continued singing softly to himself as he carried the clothes to the laundry room and put in a load. He then walked back into his room, ignoring the look he got from Yami, who was standing at the bottom of the steps that led to the third floor.

Yami, who had gone up to the house part to see what Yugi was doing, froze when he saw the younger male emerge from his room and blushed when he saw what Yugi was wearing. Oh yeah… Yami was defiantly going to enjoy watching his aibou secretly. He walked up to Yugi's room and peeked into the room.

Yugi bent down and picked up some papers that had math problems on it that he used for his homework the previous day. He thought he felt eyes on him and stood up and looked back at the door only to see nothing. He shrugged and continued dancing around to the beat of the song, which was on repeat.

Yami felt his breathing quicken as Yugi swayed his hips sensually and seductively. He could feel a hard on coming.

With a now clean floor, Yugi put his arms above his head as the bridge started and did slow circles with his eyes closed and continued to sway his hips.

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Yami came into the room at this time and came up behind Yugi, a smirk on his face. The oblivious Yugi yelped in surprise when he felt the strong hands of the former spirit on his hips and his Yami dancing sexually against him from behind. Yugi blushed.

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

The two continued to dance against each other, Yami's hands sliding down to Yugi's thighs as they danced to the beat. Yugi shivered as he felt Yami's warm breath on his ear.

Tea walked into the game shop and giggled when she heard the music coming from Yugi's room. She smiled at Sugoruko, who frowned at her.

"What? He wanted to know what it sounded like." Tea grinned. "Is Yami here?"

"Yes. He went upstairs to see what Yugi was up to." Sugoruko replied as he swept the floor.

Tea thanked him and headed upstairs.

As the song started again, Yugi turned to Yami and placed his forearms on Yami's shoulders and stared up at him as they danced closer together. Yami still had the smirk on his face as his hands rounded from Yugi's hips to his ass, pulling their fronts together and rubbed against him to the sexual beat. He had one leg between Yugi's legs, his thigh rubbing against Yugi's cock. Yugi moaned in surprise and Yami loved the sound.

Tea held back a gasp of surprise as what she saw. How in the world did Yugi know how to dance like that? Tea thought. Better yet… how does Yami know how to dance like that?

"Y-Yami, where did you learn to dance like this?" Yugi asked blushing, as if reading Tea's mind.

"I could ask you the same thing Aibou." The former spirit smirked at the playful glare Yugi gave him. "Marik, Bakura and I have been to a few dance clubs these past few weeks. Now… what about you… Yugi?" Yami said Yugi's name so deliciously, so seductively, so deeply that Yugi practically melted in his arms.

"Malik and Ryou taught me." Yugi replied.

Yami raised an eyebrow.

"They said Marik and Bakura taught them how to dance this way." Yugi added.

"So you've danced with Ryou and Malik like this?" Yami asked, almost in a possessive growl.

"Well… not this close. Plus their hands have always been on my hips, not my butt." Yugi explained. "I wouldn't let them this close to me."

Yami smirked. "And yet you let me this close to you?"

"Well… we shared the same body once. In plus, I always sensed you watching me shower and change when you were a soul in my body."

Yugi smirked at the blush his Yami had on his cheeks. "Not to mention the dreams that have escaped your mind through the last bit of the mind link we share."

"Well… I know you've been in love with me since the Orichalcos event." Yami said.

Yugi smiled. "Yes. And I know you've been in love with me since I begged you to not make me fight you at the Ceremonial Battle and begged you to stay with me and we'd find a way to get you your own body."

Yami smiled warmly. "Yugi…" He whispered and brushed his lips over Yugi's, stilling their movements against each other.

Tea glared at the two. She had come to ask Yami to go to a dance club with her tonight and she was going to sing that song to Yami and dance with it. 'Damn you Yugi!' She yelled in her mind. 'But wait… if Yami has loved Yugi this long… then… he never loved me.' She turned and ran down the stairs and out of the shop.

"Tea what's wrong?!" Sugoruko yelled as he stood outside the shop sweeping the side walk.

Yami backed Yugi into the younger boy's desk, causing one of Yugi's hands to land on the desk, his fingers hitting the remote to his CD player and switching the song. 'Too lost in you' came on. Yami looked at the radio, and then down at Yugi.

"It's a CD mix." Yugi replied and slipped a hand under Yami's shirt.

Yami purred into Yugi's ear and nipped the lobe gently. Yugi pulled Yami's shirt off and pulled the other male closer by pulling on the front of his pants. Yami ground their hips together, kissing Yugi's neck. Yugi moaned softly, tilting his head to give Yami more room to kiss his neck. Yami purred again, his hands unbuttoning Yugi's shorts and then going up his shirt.

Yugi blushed and helped Yami remove his shirt. He gasped in surprise when Yami grabbed his hips and lifted him up onto his desk. The smaller boy leaned back on the desk with his hands as the former pharaoh kissed down his neck and to his chest. The duel monsters champion tilted his head back and moaned, feeling Yami's fingers tease his legs, slowly sliding up his inner legs and slowly climbing up to his knees and thighs.

Yugi panted, his body trembling at the teasing, light touch of the strong, once royal fingers of Yami. His arms were just about to give out on him as the once spirit's hands neared his inner thighs and his legs began to spread open. Yami continued to gently touch Yugi's thighs, slowly sliding kisses down his chest to his stomach, loving the little mewls, moans and pants his aibou was making.

Slowly Yami kneeled down and licked up Yugi's legs. Yugi blushed and cooperated as Yami gently pushed pressure on his knees to spread further apart. Yugi keened as Yami licked up from his knee and to his shorts. Yami placed his hands on Yugi's hips and stood up. Yugi opened his eyes, having closed them while Yami was licking and kissing his thighs. He looked up at Yami curiously.

"Yugi, may I… undress you?" The once pharaoh asked quietly.

Yugi blushed. "Close and lock the door and you may." He replied, nodding at the open bedroom door.

Yami looked at the door, and then walked over to it, shutting and locking it. He walked back over to Yugi, who was still sitting on the desk, legs spread open and leaning back on his elbows. The former spirit stopped in his tracks and studied Yugi. The boy was in his senior year now. He'd grown a few inches the past year and even his body had matured a little, still slim and lean, but with a few muscles from having to carry heavy boxes in the shop.

"Like what you see?" Yugi asked smirking.

Yami gulped slightly, but nodded none the less. He walked back up to Yugi and kneeled down again, gripping the rim of Yugi's shorts and slowly pulling them down. Yugi lifted his hips slightly and watched Yugi's erection, nestled in tri colored hair of dark purple, gold and a little bit of reddish black. The former pharaoh was surprised when he realized Yugi hadn't been wearing boxers.

It was the description of beautiful. It wasn't too long or wide, but perfect, a slightly pink color like Yugi's blushing face. Yami smirked, his eyes roaming over Yugi's perfect body. Oh yes… he loved all of Yugi. He loved Yugi's adorableness and kind, caring attitude toward others and how selfless he can be. He loved how baby soft Yugi's skin is and how his amethyst eyes glow with sheer joy. His Yugi was his god, and how he wanted to worship this god right now and never let anyone else touch or see Yugi like this. After all, only the pharaohs can touch the gods.

Yugi blushed; watching as Yami slowly turned his head and kissed the side of Yugi's knee. His heart rate quickened as Yami, who was sitting up on his knees, kissed up along his inner thigh. The former spirit reached Yugi's pelvis and slowly moved toward the other, his hot breath rushing over Yugi's dick, causing the smaller male to keen. Yami kissed down the other inner thigh. His hands hadn't been still, they were stroking and rubbing Yugi's smooth legs.

"Y-Yami… please…" Yugi whined softly.

Yami looked up at his god, withering and panting, shivering with pleasure. He stood up and placed his hands on the desk, leaning over Yugi's body and staring down at the panting boy.

"Tell me what you want." Yami whispered, panting slightly as well.

"First… I want you to get undressed. It's not fair that I'm laying here in my birthday suit and you're wearing pants." Yugi smirked, sitting up, which caused Yami to have to stand straight.

Yugi gripped the front of Yami's leather pants and pulled him closer, and then unbuttoned them. Yami helped remove his pants. Yugi took a good look at his pharaoh, noticing he hadn't been wearing boxers either. He then looked up into Yami's crimson eyes. Yami looked back into Yugi's amethyst eyes.

You look into my eyes  
I go out of my mind  
I can't see anything  
Cos this love's got me blind  
I can't help myself  
I can't break the spell  
I can't even try

Their lips met softly at first, then passionately. Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist, pulling him closer still. Yugi felt dizzy as Yami stroked up his back, making him arch his back into Yami's chest. His eyes were closed, feeling Yami's tongue gently brush against his.

I'm in over my head  
you got under my skin  
I got no strength at all  
in the state that I'm in

The younger boy's hands stroked and rubbed Yami's chest while Yami's hands groped and worshipped Yugi's whole body, touching him everywhere and yet they still remained slow and gentle and loving.

And my knees are weak  
and my mouth can't speak  
Fell too far this time

"What else did you want?" Yami asked huskily and breathlessly.

Yugi looked up at the once pharaoh, amethyst eyes glowing with lust and love and passion. Yami almost shivered at the site. His once innocent Yugi had turned into a passionate young man. When had that happened? He had been trapped inside Yugi's body as a spirit for such a long time that he didn't have the chance to properly watch Yugi grow.

"When did you become such a beautiful young man Yugi?" The former pharaoh asked.

Yugi smiled. "I'm not sixteen anymore Yami. I'm not as young as I was when I first unlocked you from your imprisonment in the puzzle. I'm almost nineteen; I'm far from innocent too." He smiled.

The former spirit chuckled. "I can see that." He said and let one of his hands grope Yugi's erection, causing the champion to moan out in pleasure. "My how you've grown Yugi; you used to be so small and naive and very shy. Now look at you. You're so brave and mature; you've even grown emotionally slightly."

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
so deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

Yugi blushed, suddenly becoming self conscious about their situation. His whole face turned red and his body froze. Yami blinked.

"Yugi, are you alright?" The former pharaoh asked.

Yugi swallowed. "A-ano…"

Yami chuckled. "It seems like your shy, innocent side has taken over." He slowly leaned down and kissed Yugi softly. "There's no need to be frightened koi. You're very beautiful, Yugi. You're like a god. You're body is so perfect. I love you Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "I love you too Yami. Now… can we… possibly… get off my desk and… take this to my bed?"

The former pharaoh chuckled. "As you wish aibou." He picked Yugi up in his arms and then laid him on the bed and stood up, surveying the young man laying on the sheets, one arm above his head and the other resting on his abdomen. One knee was bent and the other stretched out.

He smirked and climbed into the bed next to Yugi, sliding one leg between Yugi's and propped himself up on one elbow near Yugi's head and stroked Yugi's hips with the other. Yugi blushed again. His hand moved form his stomach and bent so it was near his shoulder and gripping the sheets as Yami's fingers slowly stroked up his stomach to his chest.

Yugi closed his eyes and turned his head slightly as Yami lowered his own head toward Yugi's neck.

"Yugi… ski dayo. You are my koi, my god, my dear, sweet little Yugi."

Yugi shivered as Yami whispered loving nothings into his ear in a low, seductive, deep voice that only a pharaoh could contain. He could hear nothing, see nothing, and feel nothing but his Yami, his pharaoh. The rest of the world around them slowly faded away.

Ooh  
Well you whispered to me  
and I shiver inside  
you undo me and move me  
in ways undefined  
and you're all I see  
and you're all I need  
Help me baby (help me baby)  
Help me baby (help me now)

They seemed like the perfect couple, lying there close together, legs intertwined and bodies slowly starting to sweat and heat up with the flush of pleasure and passion. Yami lowered his head even further, licking and kissing a trail down Yugi's slender neck and to his shoulder where and nibbled and sucked, leaving a lover's mark. Yugi's mind slipped further and further away into the former pharaoh's touch.

"Atem." Yugi panted Yami's ancient name, causing the other to shiver all over in pleasure as he sucked one of the smaller male's nipples. One of his hands lifted form the bed and stroked through the former pharaoh's hair, which was slightly damp from the heat of their bodies, but still soft.

Yami lifted his head and gently turned Yugi's face towards him and brushed his lips against the smaller male's lips. Yugi opened his and looked at Yami. Yami's eyes were almost a blood red, filled with lust and passion, love mostly. His arms were strong and yet gentle at the same time. Yugi loved this man dearly, so much he could go crazy.

Cos I'm slipping away  
Like the sand to the tide  
Flowing into your arms  
Falling into your eyes  
If you get too near  
I might disappear  
I might lose my mind

They kissed again, deeply and passionately; holding each other close as if for dear life. Yugi rolled over on top of Yami, straddling his hips and kissing him feverishly. The former spirit's hands held Yugi's hips gently, rubbing little circles on them. Yugi couldn't think, he just continued kissing this once royal man underneath him.

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
so deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do  
I'm too lost in you  
(Too lost in you)

After minutes of making out, Yami rolled back over on top of Yugi and gently pressed his hips against Yugi's and watched as the male beneath him went red. Yami smiled at Yugi's shyness and chuckled.

"What are you laughing about?" Yugi asked.

Yami chuckled more. "You're so kawaii."

Yugi blushed deeper. "Don't call me cute. I'm almost a full grown man now."

The former pharaoh smirked. "You're kawaii no matter how old you are. You're kawaii. You're kawaii. You're kawaii."

Yugi glared at him playfully and gently beat his fists against his chest each time Yami called him cute. Finally after a minute of playing, Yami grabbed Yugi's wrists and pinned them down to the bed above his head. He smirked down at Yugi again and began to kiss his neck.

Yugi panted and arched his back slightly as Yami sucked at his pulse point. His heart was beating so fast he thought it would burst through his chest, but he would die a happy champion. The former's pharaoh's hands seemed to be everywhere on his body. His body was so hot he thought he would go crazy from it.

I'm going crazy in love for you baby  
(I can't eat and I can't sleep)  
I'm going down like a stone in the sea  
Yeah, no one can rescue me  
(No one can rescue me)

"Ahh!" Yugi moaned loudly when a wet heat enveloped his erection and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Y-Yami! O-oh!"

Yami glanced up at Yugi from between his legs and sent a smirk into Yugi's mind through the little bit of mind link they shared. He saw Yugi blush at the smirk and mentally chuckled.

Oooh, my baby  
Oooh, baby, baby

The smaller male turned his head left and right, trying to buck his hips into that wonderful heat, but couldn't because of the strong but gentle hands holding his hips down to the bed. He jumped when he felt a slick finger at his hole and blushed red.

"Y-Yami, what…?" Yugi panted.

//Shh. It's alright Aibou. // Yami whispered through the link.

The former spirit came back up when he felt Yugi about to release and gently fingered Yugi's anal hole with one finger, and then added another. Yugi mewled softly and closed his eyes, having opened them when he felt the finger enter him. Yami leaned down and kissed Yugi lovingly. He then kissed his cheek, and then his ear and whispered.

"You're so beautiful Yugi, my Yugi. Aishiteru Yugi."

Baby, I'm too lost in you  
Caught in you  
Lost in everything about you  
So deep, I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you

After a while from adding the third finger, Yami drew his fingers out, causing the smaller male to whine softly. The former pharaoh chuckled and lubed up his erection. He then lifted Yugi's legs and wrapped them around his waist.

"Try not to squeeze me too tight koi." Yami whispered as he positioned his erection at Yugi's entrance.

Yugi swallowed and nodded, wrapping his arms around the taller male's neck. He closed his eyes tightly as Yami slowly pushed into him. He felt the former spirit panting against his neck and give a soft moan and he pushed further in.

"Ra Yugi, you're so tight." Yami whispered once he was all the way in.

Yugi whimpered softly, gripping the former spirit's hair on the back of his head. He was glade Yami had stayed still; otherwise he would have started crying from the pain in his lower back and pelvis. Soft butterfly kisses on his neck calmed him, as well as the gentle hands stroking his hips.

"Are you alright Yugi?" Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and gave a small roll of his hips, causing the former pharaoh to gasp slightly. "You can move now." The smaller male whispered.

I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in you  
I'm lost in everything about you  
So deep (so deep), I can't sleep  
I can't think  
I just think about the things that you do (you do)  
I'm too lost in you

Yami started a slow, gentle pace, letting Yugi adjust to the feeling. After a while, Yugi moaned and that urged Yami to go faster. The smaller male moaned again, slightly louder, and thrusted his hips back against Yami's, causing the former spirit to hit his prostate.

"Yami! Harder!" Yugi almost screamed.

Yami obliged and gripped Yugi's hips and used all his strength to thrust harder into the smaller boy. He loved the loud moans and pants the champion was making. He stared down into the amethyst eyes, which had opened when Yugi felt Yami watching him. The former pharaoh leaned down and kissed Yugi when he felt the end near.

Yami reached between their hot and sweaty bodies and gripped Yugi's erection, causing the smaller male to whine in pleasure. He pulled away from the kiss and gently bit Yugi's neck, then sucked the abused area. Yugi panted heavily.

"Yami… I… I'm…"

"I know Yugi." Yami whispered. He stroked Yugi's erection faster and thrusted one more time.

"ATEEEEM!" Yugi screamed and arched his back as he released.

Yugi's walls massaged and gripped Yami's erection as Yami continued thrusting. But he was soon done.

"Yugi!" Yami moaned and released inside the smaller male.

The two soon lay in bed cuddling after getting cleaned up. Yugi had his head on Yami's shoulder and an arm wrapped around his waist. Yami was slowly and gently threading his fingers through Yugi's damp hair.

"Yami?"

"Hm?"

"Daisuki Atem."

Yami smiled. //Aishiteru Yugi. Aishiteru. //

(Too lost in you)


End file.
